Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (4 - 6 \times 8)) \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (2 + (4 - 48)) \times 4 $ $ = (2 + (-44)) \times 4 $ $ = (2 - 44) \times 4 $ $ = (-42) \times 4 $ $ = -42 \times 4 $ $ = -168 $